<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>by your side by evijuls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389704">by your side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evijuls/pseuds/evijuls'>evijuls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dishonored (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evijuls/pseuds/evijuls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daud/Thomas (Dishonored)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>by your side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ночь в Затопленном квартале наступает рано, а темнеет - быстро, почти в одно мгновение. Вот полуразрушенные заброшенные дома еще освещены тусклым закатным светом, бликующим от потрескавшихся оконных стекол и тонущем в мрачной стоячей воде. Вдох, движение век - и квартал окутывает тьма, не нарушаемая светом фонарей - здесь их нет, сюда не заходят ни бродяги, ни попрошайки, ни даже Смотрители. Впрочем, последние - редко, но появляются в окрестностях, выискивая, выясняя, но свет им не слишком нужен.<br/>Как и здешним обитателям.<br/>Дауд, конечно, не запрещает Китобоям зажигать свечи и лампады, растапливать несколько уцелевших каминов, чтобы греться холодными ночами. Ему самому нет большой разницы, передвигаться по дому со свечой или без: дом, как и весь Квартал, он знает лучше, чем свои пять пальцев. Каждый уголок, каждый камень, каждую ловушку - большую часть из них устанавливал он сам. <br/>Каждый шорох. Поэтому, когда он несколько дней подряд слышит легкие, едва уловимые в ночной тишине шаги и видит мелькающую позади темную юркую тень, ему не нужно гадать, кто его преследует. Остается только вопрос “зачем?” - все варианты ответов, приходящие Дауду в голову, не кажутся хорошими. Слишком это было бы болезненно - пережить второе подряд предательство. Одной Билли ему хватит до конца жизни.<br/>Дауд ловит Китобоя за запястье, переместившись ему за спину, и разворачивает к себе, склоняя голову и прищуривая глаза. <br/>- И что ты надеешься узнать?<br/>Томас не вырывается, даже не вздрагивает, только глаза округляются, а губы плотно упрямо сжимаются. Дауд хорошо знает это выражение лица, еще с того времени, когда Томас был совсем ребенком, и не хотел рассказывать о том, как в одиночку пробрался в логово Смотрителей, чтобы выкрасть ящик с целебными зельями. Но Томас уже не ребенок, а Дауд - не Смотрители и не стражи, и сейчас он не будет спускать Томасу с рук игру в молчанку. Он не верит, что Томас может быть предателем, но в предательство Билли поверить тоже было сложно - и привело это… к очень тяжелым последствиям. Больше он такого не допустит.<br/>- Сейчас не время молчать, Томас.<br/>В голосе Дауда едва слышная угроза, но Томас слишком хорошо знает его интонации. Напрягается, дышит тяжело и быстро, но не пытается отнять руку или переместиться. И по-прежнему молчит. <br/>Дауд дергает его на себя, а потом рывком прижимает к шершавой стене - тьма непроглядная, но ночное зрение у Дауда слишком хорошее, чтобы не переживать о том, что Томас может напороться на торчащий из стены крюк. Он не должен беспокоиться о том, кто следит за ним, и уж точно не должен думать о том, каким по-детски обиженным становится лицо Томаса в этот момент. <br/>- Не заставляй меня…<br/>Дауд не успевает договорить, потому что Томас неожиданно сам ловит его руку, и начинает тараторить - быстро, испуганно, все еще глядя своими огромными, поблескивающими в темноте глазами.<br/>- Мастер Дауд, я понял, о чем вы подумали! Я не… ох, я не собирался за вами следить! То есть, конечно, собирался, и следил, но не для того, чтобы потом кому-то рассказывать! Я же говорил вам уже, я никогда не поступлю как Билли, я вас никогда не подведу, вы же знаете. <br/>Дауд молча слушает этот сбивчивый поток слов, все еще прижимая Томаса к стене - ему хочется верить, но Дауд бы не оказался сейчас здесь, если бы так легко принимал на веру слова людей, даже в которых он уверен.<br/>Томас тоже это знает. Он трясет головой, закусывает губу, а потом, неожиданно даже для Дауда, перемещает их обоих - Дауд мог бы остановить его, мог бы отреагировать в последний момент, но он ничего не делает, позволяя себе дать Томасу шанс объясниться.<br/>Они оказываются в небольшой комнатушке - спальне Томаса - и тот бросается к столу, заваленному бумагами, обрывками карт и книгами. Дауд разглядывает обстановку - он редко бывает в комнатах Китобоев, даже Томаса - тем более Томаса - и сейчас, несмотря на ситуацию, ему интересно посмотреть, как тот живет. <br/>- Вот. Прочтите. Пожалуйста.<br/>Томас зажигает свечу, а потом протягивает Дауду листы бумаги, аккуратно сложенные, переплетенные лентой, исписанные немного неровным почерком. <br/>Дауд пробегает по ним взглядом, приподнимая бровь. <br/>“Мастер стал совсем мало спать. Я не могу не думать, связано ли это с Билли и тем кошмаром, который мы все пережили. Впрочем, конечно связано”<br/>“Куда он постоянно уходит в одиночку? Мастер Дауд, вы бы хоть кому-то сообщали, ну в самом деле, а если с вами что-то случиться, а мы… я даже не узнаю об этом?!”<br/>“Сегодня получилось проследить за Мастером, и я так и думал, он не занят ничем особенным. Надо, наверное, радоваться, но что, если он меня заметил и не пошел туда, куда собирался? Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы он решил, что я за ним слежу. Хотя я, кажется, был незаметным”<br/>“Не уверен, что у меня получится не краснеть, когда я на него смотрю. Как перестать думать об его руках, ну вот как? И надо ли переставать…?”<br/>Дауд дочитывает листы и протягивает их обратно Томасу, который забирает их чуть подрагивающей рукой, которая начинает дрожать сильнее, когда его взгляд натыкается на последние строчки. Почему-то Дауду кажется, что второпях Томас дал ему несколько лишних страниц, и от этого - от того, как ярко и густо тот краснеет, как быстро прячет бумаги в стол - становится легче, словно гора с плеч падает. Это, должно быть, довольно глупо с его стороны - верить тому, что Томас вполне мог бы написать специально. Но этому хочется верить. Можно верить.<br/>- Не делай так больше. Ты меня понял? Если хочешь что-то узнать или пойти со мной - просто спроси.<br/>Томас кивает, а потом застывает, глядя в пол и кусая губы, и Дауд все-таки подходит ближе, касается пальцами его подбородка, заставляя поднять голову. Заглядывает в глаза, качает головой, а потом проводит ладонью по все еще розовой щеке, чуть цепляет губы, которые тут же приоткрываются.<br/>Дауд не испытывает к людям влечение, даже сейчас, касаясь Томаса, он не уверен, что это чуть тянущее ощущение в глубине - это оно. Впрочем, касаться Томаса приятно, куда приятнее, чем можно было бы вообразить, и Дауд позволяет себе огладить пальцами контур мягких губ, провести ниже, по горлу, судорожно двигающемся, когда Томас сглатывает. <br/>Дауд делает шаг назад и ловит взгляд потемневших, чуть расфокусированных глаз, и повторяет, прежде чем воспользоваться перемещением:<br/>- Просто спросить, если ты чего-то хочешь, Томас. Это касается всего.<br/>Уже оказавшись в своей спальне, Дауд валится на узкую, поскрипывающую постель, и с удивлением осознает, что все еще вспоминает горячую мягкую кожу под пальцами, жаркое дыхание, чуть влажные губы. <br/>И улыбается, когда слышит движение воздуха и скрип половиц, а потом видит гибкую фигуру, легко перемещающуюся к его постели. <br/>- Я хочу. Я просто не знаю, как это спросить.<br/>У Томаса хриплый, напряженный голос, и Дауд ловит его за запястье - совсем как сегодня ночью на улицах Затопленного квартала - а потом тянет на себя и коротко касается губами скулы. Храбрый, упрямый и такой открытый сейчас Томас, который смотрит на него какими-то совершенно ошалевшими глазами, когда Дауд тихо выдыхает ему в шею.<br/>- Вот так будет вполне понятно.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>